


Azula’s Rise

by Phoenix47



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix47/pseuds/Phoenix47
Summary: This story takes place before Aang is out of the ice and after Zuko’s banishment.





	Azula’s Rise

The flames were intense, she was starting to sweat just from the heat. This didn’t bother her though. In fact, it only made her feel excited. This just proved how much stronger she has become. Throughout the years she has been praised for her firebending, often being called a prodigy. 

This was her test to see if she was on par with a firebending master. Before the match had even begun Azula was confident she’d win this battle. She studied the way her opponent, Lee, used his firebending. Azula watched him practice for a month, just in case she missed anything, and so far she has been able to predict every move. As of now she was on the offensive.

Azula threw out her right fist and her blue flames were heading straight for her opponent’s chest. As Lee was preparing to block the flames, Azula bent down low and kicked her left leg out, in a circular motion, and sent flames low in his direction.

Once she was standing up, anyone close enough would be able to see her pleased smirk as well as the gleam in her eyes. Lee was able to block Azula’s first attack but her second caused him to stumble to his knees. With her father watching, she knew now was the perfect time to show him the knew technique she learned. After all, it was under his instructions that she learned this. 

It was about a year ago, at that time it had been two weeks since Zuko had been banished. Azula had currently been getting a foot message but it was interrupted when a guard came knocking at the door. “Excuse me Princess, but the Fire Lord has requested your appearance immediately,” she picked up a slight tremble in his voice. Good, she thought to herself, they should fear her. For their fear only showed how much power she had over them.

Azula waved her right hand to signal for the women to stop the message. Once seeing this, they bowed and quickly retreated as they picked up their supplies. “Where is father right now,” she asked the guard. She leaned forward and turned to face him.

For a split second Azula could see that his expression showed a mixture of shock and nervousness. It was gone as quickly as is appeared, however, she had already read it on his face. “He is currently in the throne room,” his tone seemed calm and passive she noted to herself. Probably Just as she had to the women she waved him away. He bowed and then quickly left her room. 

With Zuko gone she couldn’t be more happier. With him out of the picture her father had more time to focus on her. Azula bent down and grabbed her shoes. She didn’t want to keep her father waiting too long. Once they were on she exited her room and headed towards the throne room.

Her room wasn’t too far, but the hallways sometimes seemed to go on for ages. It didn’t take her long to reach the painting on the wall of her family. Her eyes went straight to her mother. She seemed happy in the photo. Probably because Zuko was as well she thought bitterly. She averted her gaze not wanting to waste time thinking such pointless things.

From there it didn’t take her much longer to reach the throne room. She knelt down in front of her father and awaited for him to address her. “Azula as of now your firebending has been remarkable,” hearing these words caused Azula to feel pride and a small smile formed on her lips. 

“However, I need you to reach further and improve your abilities,” Ozai paused and looked intensely at her. “You need to now learn how to manipulate lightning; that’s why you’ll have two new firebending teachers.”

Azula was a little surprised to hear this. She has had teachers in the past but never before has she needed two at once. The door in the room suddenly opened and she heard footsteps drawing near. Ozai then raised his hand motioning for Azula to stand. “They are your new teachers, they’ll make sure you learn everything you need to know about firebending as a whole.”

Azula then turned around and saw two older ladies that looked identical. They both bowed to her father and then gave their attention to her. Simultaneously both of them said, “It is an honor to meet you Princess Azula,” the one on the right then said “I’m Lo.” Shortly after the woman to her left said, “And I’m Li.” For the second time they both talked in perfect sync, “It is our pleasure to help you learn to bend lightning.”

Azula, not wanting to waste anymore time says, “Now that introductions are out of the way, how soon can we start?” She needed to start as soon as she could. The more time she wasted the more likely it was that she would displease her father. Plus she could only think of positives in learning how to control lightning. It would just be another way she would be able to cause people to fear her.

From that day forward Azula practiced with her new teachers daily. Learning how to bend lightning was not easy. But for her, once she got the hang of it, it came almost as natural as breathing. There would be some slip ups but she was determined to be nothing short of perfect.

Her opponent was struggling to get up, dazed from the impact of her attack. Perfect, she thought to herself. She took her stance and started the movements to generate lightning. The feeling to bending lighting made her feel powerful and in control. 

Once prepared she aimed it straight for his chest. Before it could reach him, he was able to shift to his left while bending a small fire wall. He was able to weaken the attack but the force behind it sent him flying into a pillar behind him. 

As the smoke cleared Lee was unconscious on the floor. The left side of his shirt was burned from where the lighting struck. He was also wounded but would recover given the proper care and treatment.

Azula looked in her fathers direction and saw his pleased smile. She walked towards him and kneeled waiting for his opinion towards the battle. “You did well Azula, not only did you defeat him but you also were able to do it by bending lightning.” 

Ozai looked in the direction of Lee who was currently being carried out. Azula could see a frown replacing the smirk he had earlier. “However, even though you won your opponent still breaths. That technique, when used properly, is meant to be fatal,” Azula could hear disappointment in his words. 

“You still have much to learn. I expect you to be better than everybody else, so keep practicing your technique,” Azula could tell he was done discussing this by the look in his eyes. She then walked away and headed to her room. I have to do better, any more failures won’t be acceptable, she thought. As she walked down the halls, Azula swore to herself that she won’t stop until she is truly perfect.


End file.
